Colección de One-Shot
by PockyGame
Summary: Bueno...Esta sera una coleccion de no mas de 15 one.shot... Se aceptan ideas para las parejas o personajes... Espero sean de su agrado... Bye se cuidan ;)
1. Amor de Infancia

**Konnichiwaa! n.n/ ¿Como han estado?**

**Aqui les traigo una pequeña colección de one-shot...**

**No creo que sean más de 15...**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran RUMIKO...**

**Pero las historias son totalmente mias (MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO)...**

**Bueno espero estas humildes historias sean de su total agrado y si no es asi haganmelo**

**saber para mejorar en un futuro n.n**

**AQUÍ ÉL PRIMERO:**

**-AMOR DE INFANCIA-**

En un hermoso parque de Tokio se encontraban dos niños de no más de seis

años...Disfrutando del soleado día, mientras que eran vigilado por sus respectivas madres,

mientras ellos, jugaban , hablaban, veían quién era más alto, quien tenía más canicas...Cosas

de niños...

- Jajajajajaja a que no me atrapas Inuyasha.- Gritaba entre risas la pequeña niña de cabello

azabache.

-Ya verás que si Kagome.- Le respondió el susodicho.

-Claro que no perrito.- Le contestó, sabiendo muy bien que se enfadaria por ese sobrenombre y

la atraparía más rápido...Pero esta vez se equivocó...Al no sentirse perseguida, se detuvo

y vio a sus espaldas algo que la sorprendió...Su pequeño amigo...Estaba sentado en la hierba

al estilo indio y con la cabeza gacha, causando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

- ¿Que pasa perrito? - Le pregunto un poco asustada, acercándose en iniciándose para verlo

mejor.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas perrito.- Le gritó, levantando la cabeza, permitiendo

así que la niña viera las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, no lo volveré a hacer.- Dijo la niña, para tomar el pequeño rostro del chico

entre sus manos tiernamente.

- Siempre dices eso.-Dijo para safar su cara de entre las delicadas manos de su amiga.

- Si, Si, Lo se y lo siento...Es que eres tan tierno, y me sigues como un perrito.-Dijo entre risas,

para acariciar su cabeza tiernamente.

- ¿De...De verdad te parezco tierno? - Pregunto con un adorable puchero...Le molestaba que

su madre le dijera que era tierno, pero con Kagome no, le agradaba que ella pensara que era

tierno...

-Si Inuyasha...-Dijo con una alegre sonrisa en él rostro por saber que su mejor amigo ya no

estaba molesto.-¿Quieres seguir jugando o prefieres descansar? - Preguntó la niña.

-Mejor descansemos un momento.-Dijo Inuyasha para acostarse sobre la hierba.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo la niña para imitar a su mejor amigo.

Podía verse a dos niños observando las nubes pacíficamente, hablando de vez en cuando de

cosas sin importancia. Pero toda esa paz se ve interrumpida por uno de los niños.

- ¿Oye Kagome? - Llamó Inuyasha, sentándose.

- Si Inuyasha.- Contesto Kagome, imitandolo.

-¿Que hacen esos chicos? - Preguntó señalando a una joven pareja que compartia un tierno

beso.

-Bueno...-Dijo pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre.- Mi mamá me dijo que eso hacen

las personas que se quieren mucho.-Dijo sabiamente.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó el chiquillo interesado.

-B..Bueno...Porque se quieren mucho y esa es la forma de demostrarlo.-Dijo orgullosa de haber

respondido bastante bien.

- ¿K..Kagome? - Llamó nerviosamente Inuyasha, con un tierno sonrojo en él puente de la nariz.

- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó mirándolo fijamente y apreciando como él sonrojo en la cara del pequeño se

iba extendiendo poco a poco.

-B..Bueno...Yo...Yo...Te quiero...Mucho.-Dijo tartamudeando y ya más rojo que un tomate.

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho Inuyasha.-Dijo sin entender a donde quería llegar su amigo.

-B..Bueno...Yo..Yo..queria saber si puedo hacer eso.- Dijo extremadamente bajo, pero lo

suficientemente alto como para que la niña lo escuchara.

-¿Hacer que? - Pregunto divertida al ver la desesperación en la cara de Inuyasha.

-Lo que estaban haciendo ellos.-Dijo aun mas sonrojado y agachando la cabeza, para que no

se notara tanto su nerviosismo, aunque fue un total fracaso.

-Oh.-Dijo finalmente entendiendo.-Yo...Yo...Si tu quieres.-Dijo esta vez siendo ella quien se

sonrojaba.

Rápidamente Inuyasha levantó su cabeza, tratando de confirmar lo que escucho.

Podía verse a dos pequeños arrodillados uno frente al otro, sin hacer ningún movimiento,

ambos muy sonrojados...

-Empieza tu.-Dijo Kagome.

-N..No mejor hazlo tú..-Contestó nervioso.

-N...No yo no.-Contestó nuevamente la pequeña.

-P...Pero las damas van primero.-Dijo orgulloso por haber recordado lo que una vez le dijo su

padre.

-Yo no soy una dama soy una niña.-Contraataco la niña.

-¿Y qué tal si ambos lo hacemos a la cuenta de tres? -Propuso Inuyasha.

-Esta bien.

-...1...2...-Contaban al mismo tiempo los dos.

- ¡TRES! -Dijeron ambos para rápidamente, acercar sus infantiles rostros y unir sus pequeños

labios...

-¡Que tiernos! -Dijeron dos mujeres.

Ambos niños miraron totalmente sonrojados a sus respectivas madres, para luego ambos

observar la cámara entre las manos de Izayoi...

Ahora con la cara hecha un tomate, volvieron a mirarse, para rápidamente esquivar las

miradas...

...

...

-¿En qué piensas? .-Preguntó un muchacho a su joven esposa.

- En él beso que me diste en el parque cuando niños.-Le contesto la chica acurrucados en su

pecho.

-Mmmm...Me gustaria repetirlo.-Dijo para colocarse sobre su esposa y besarla tiernamente.

-Te amo PERRITO.-Dijo la muchacha divertida.

-¡Oye! -Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te amo Inuyasha.-Dijo tiernamente para levantar un poco la cabeza y besar la punta de su

nariz.

-Y yo a ti mi Kagome.-Dijo dulcemente, para volver a acostarse y atraer a su esposa hacia él y

depositar un tierno beso en su frente.-Jamas olvidare nuestro amor de infancia.-Fue su último

pensamiento antes de hundirse en un profundo sueño...

**¿Que les parecio? Ya se, ya se...**

**DEMASIADO CORTOOOO! TT_TT**

**Pero es lo que hay lo toman o lo dejan -_-...**

**Un saludo, se cuidan!**

**Att: PockyGame...**


	2. Por un consejo

**-Por un Consejo-**

-O..Oye Kagome.-Llamó la joven exterminadora a su amiga.

-Si Sango.-Contesto la chica dejando de ordenar su gran mochila amarilla.

-Y..Yo quería pedirte un consejo.-Comentó bastante nerviosa Sango.

-Claro Sango.-Contesto animada la azabache.

-B..Bueno yo...Yo...-Dijo bastante sonrojada, antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Regresamos! -Se escuchó la alegre voz del monje.

-Hola chicos.-Contesto Kagome.

-Y tu Sanguito ¿No dices nada? -Preguntó el monje tomando las manos de la exterminadora.

-Yo...Yo...-Contesto roja de la vergüenza...Pero rápidamente él rojo de su rostro cambio de

la vergüenza a la colera.-Monje Miroku.-Dijo peligrosamente Sango, para segundos después

escucharse un gran estruendo.

Podía verse a un joven Monje desmayado en el suelo con estrellas alrededor de su cabeza,

una exterminadora roja de la colera mientras murmuraba maldiciones contra él monje y a un

kitsune, un hanyou y una miko negando con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después podía apreciarse como una Sango extremadamente furiosa se

adentraba en él bosque.

-Intentare calmarla un poco...Inuyasha...Intenta ver si él Monje Miroku aun sigue vivo.-Dijo la

azabache para rápidamente levantarse del suelo y seguir a su amiga.

-Oye Monje...Estás vivo...-Preguntó Inuyasha, golpeándolo levemente con él pie.

La reacción de éste fue arrastrarse hasta él pequeño kitsune, arrodillarse frente a el, tomar sus

pequeñas manos y decir...

-Linda jovencita, ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? .-Dijo aún aturdido por el golpe propinado

por Sango.

-¿Que tengo cara de jovencita? -Dijo enojado Shippo, para propinarle un fuerte coscorrón en la

cabeza, causando que este por fin reacciona del todo.

**...**

-¡Sango!...¡Espera!...-Gritó Kagome tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

-Esta bien..-Dijo Sango más calmada y dejando de caminar.

-Gracias.-Dijo la miko, para apoyarse en un árbol y recuperar el aliento.

-Kagome...Ahora que estamos solas yo..-Dijo nerviosamente, al verla así su amiga termino su

frase.

-Ahh claro...un consejo...Dime ¿En que quieres que te aconseje? -Dijo amablemente Kagome,

mientras se sentaba en un gran tronco.

-B..Bueno...Yo...Yo..Quería saber...-Tartamudeaba Sango mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Sango calmate harás un hoyo en el suelo.-Contestó divertida Kagome.

-Oh sí lo siento...Jejeje.-Contesto nerviosa, tomando asiento junto a su amiga.-Bueno, yo

queria pedirte un consejo para...para...¡PARA CONQUISTAR AL MONJE MIROKU! -Grito

Sango nerviosa.

-Ohhhhhhh.-Dijo Kagome asombrada.-Bueno, podrías intentar no golpearlo tan fuerte cada vez

que su "Endemoniada Mano" cobra vida.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo en un suspiro.- ¿Algo más?

-Bueno...-Dijo la miko, colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.-Podrías

tratarlo un poco más amablemente, intentar hablar con él...Y bueno podrías...-Dijo la chica

pensando.

-¿Podría que? -Pregunto interesada al exterminadora.

-No creo que tengas las agallas para hacerlo Sango.-Contesto con una sonrisa la miko.

-Claro que sí.-Dijo Sango con él ceño fruncido.-Dime..

-Bueno..Podrías intentar besarlo...-Dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa, apreciando el gran

sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿¡QUE, YO QUE!? .-Grito impactada la castaña con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Oye Monje deberías controlar tu mano, a este paso creo que Sango te matara antes que la

Kazaana.-Dijo entre risas Inuyasha.

-No es gracioso Inuyasha.-Contesto serio Miroku.

-Oye Miroku estas bien, ¿O el golpe de Sango te afectó más de lo debido? -Pregunto entre

divertido y preocupado Shippo ante la seriedad de Miroku.

-Creo que la segunda.-Dijo con pesar el monje.

-Oye Monje ya di que te pasa.-Dijo Inuyasha molesto, aunque en realidad si estaba un poco

preocupado por su amigo.

- Creo que estoy perdiendo a Sango.-Dijo con tristeza marcada en el rostro.

-Oye Shippo, ve a traer a las muchachas creo que Miroku esta enfermo.-Dijo Inuyasha serio.

-No estoy enfermo idiota.-Dijo Miroku dándole un coscorrón a Inuyasha.

-Oye.-Dijo Inuyasha molesto por él coscorrón, iba a gritar una larga lista de improperios al

Monje, pero se callo al verlo nuevamente sentado en él suelo con la misma expresión triste.

- Oye Miroku ¿Seguro que estas bien? - Pregunto Shippo subiendo en el hombro del Monje.

- Si, Si estoy bien.-Dijo en un suspiro el Monje.

-Vamos Sango tu puedes inhala y exhala...inhala y exhala...Muy bien.-Decía Kagome

tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-P...Pero lo... ¿Lo dices en serio? -Pregunto ya más calmada la castaña.

-¡Claro! -Dijo contenta la azabache.

-E...Esta...Bien.-Dijo dándose por vencida la exterminadora,

-Asi se habla.-Exclamó Kagome con una sonrisa.-Bueno...Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es

tratar de dejarte un momento a solas con él Monje Miroku.-Dijo pensativa.

-S..Si.-Dijo la joven exterminadora sonrojada hasta la médula.

-¡Ya se! .-Dijo Kagome tomando una pose de victoria.-Sango vamos con los muchachos.-Dijo

emocionada y tomando la mano de su amiga y prácticamente arrastrarla hasta el campamento.

-P..Pero...-Decía nerviosa Sango...¿Que tramaba Kagome?

-Nada de peros, Miroku caerá a tus pies esta misma noche.-Dijo la miko apresurando el paso.

-¿¡Que!? -Exclamó Sango.

Y lo que se vio fue a ambas chicas internándose nuevamente en el bosque en busca del

campamento.

-Oye...Miroku.-Dijo Inuyasha sentado en su clásica pose india y con él ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que? -Contesto Miroku.

-Ya habla, no soporto este silencio.-Exclamó enojado Inuyasha por el comportamiento del

Monje.

-Es verdad Miroku estas muy callado.-Apoyo Shippo.

-¡Que una persona no puede meditar tranquilamente! .-Grito Miroku ya arto.

-¡Regresamos! -Dijo Kagome aun con Sango de la mano, que por cierto esta estaba muy roja.

-¡Kagome! .-Dijo Shippo antes de saltar a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

- Emm...¿Inuyasha? .-Dijo suavemente Kagome y rezando porque él hanyou obedeciera.

- ¿Que pasa? .-Pregunto Inuyasha observando a Kagome.

-Podrías venir un momento.-Dijo con voz dulce la azabache.

- ¿Para que? -Preguntó él hanyou.

-Ashhh...Tu solo camina.-Dijo ya sin paciencia y literalmente arrastrar a Inuyasha lejos de ahí,

aun con Shippo en brazos.

-¿Le pasa algo a la Señorita Kagome? -Pregunto Miroku a Sango, extrañado por el

comportamiento de Kagome.

-N...No lo se su excelencia.-Dijo Sango cabizbaja tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo a ti Sango? -Preguntó el Monje preocupado acercándose a Sango.

-N..No Nada.-Contestó aún más nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho. En eso la chica siente

como la toman por él mentón y la obligan a levantar la cabeza, revelando su rostro ahora tan

rojo como él de un tomate.

-¡Sango tienes fiebre! -Dijo preocupado él monje colocando una mano en la frente de la

muchacha.

-Yo..Yo.-Dijo Sango, para tomar entre sus manos la mano de Miroku que se encontraba posada

en su frente.

-Sango.-Dijo en un Susurro Miroku.

-Aishiteru.-Susurro Sango para elevar un poco su cabeza y posar sus labios sobre los del

Monje.

-S...Sango...yo tambien te amo.-Fue él pensamiento del monje, el cual juró decirle al terminar el

beso.

No sabían si habían pasado segundos...Minutos...Horas...Sólo les importaba que estaban

juntos...

Pero todo lo que comienza se acaba...En este caso por falta de aire...

Al romper el beso Sango rápidamente brazo al Monje y ocultó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo tambien te amo...Sango...-Susurro Miroku en él oído de la chica.

-E..¿En Serio? -Pregunto Sango levantando la cabeza para buscar un rastro de mentira en sus

ojos...Pero lo unico que encontro..Fue amor.

-Si.-Fue lo único que Dijo Miroku para nuevamente tomar los labios de su amada.

-Que romántico.- Decía una miko, dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Khe.-Fue la contestación de Inuyasha, para luego tomar a Kagome por los hombros quedando

frente a frente, y en un rápido movimiento besarla.

Kagome sólo pudo abrir los ojos impresionada, para luego cerrarlos lentamente y corresponder

al tierno beso.

**...**

Y se preguntaran...¿Y Shippo?...

Bueno...Él estaba tomando una breve siesta, despues del coscorrón, cortesía de Inuyasha,

para que lo dejara de molestar sobre declararsele a Kagome.

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Espero les haya gustado, este es mi primer SangoxMiroku...**

**Peeeeeeero se abran dado cuenta que no me resistí a la tentación de poner algo de**

**Inuyasha y Kagome...**

**INUXKAG MANDAA! xD**

**SALUDOSS SE CUIDAN!**

**Att:PockyGame...**


	3. MejorMucho mejor

**-MEJOR...MUCHO MEJOR-**

Nos encontramos en algún lugar del Sengoku Jidai...

En esta ocacion nuestro conocido y amado grupo no se encontraba completo...

Kagome e Inuyasha, se encontraban solos puesto que Sango,Miroku y Shippo, habían ido

tras los rumores de que en una aldea cercana, algunos aldeanos habían visto a un chico con

características parecidas a las de Kohaku...

Pero tambien habia oido pistas acerca del paradero de Naraku en una aldea cercana...

Así que lo mejor que se les ocurrió, fue separarse...

**...**

-¡Rayos! -Dijo Kagome bastante enojada, mientras revisaba su gran mochila amarilla.

- ¿Que sucede ahora Kagome? -Dijo Inuyasha acostado en las ramas de un árbol.

-¿¡Donde estas!? -Dijo un poco más alto la azabache sin siquiera responderle al hanyou.

-¿Qué buscas Kagome? -Dijo Inuyasha un poco enojado por que Kagome no le haya prestado

atención.

-¡La cama! -Dijo Kagome parándose de repente.

-¿Que? -Dijo Inuyasha con una ceja alzada, aun sin entender lo que Kagome decía.

-¡Lo dejé encima de la maldita cama! -Repetía enojada Kagome, caminando en círculos como

león enjaulado.

-Maldita sea ya respondeme niña.-Dijo Inuyasha ya harto de que no le prestara atención, y de

un solo salto, se posicionó frente a la chica.

-Ahhhhh.-Gritó Kagome, asustada por la repentina aparición del Hanyou.

-Ya cállate.-Dijo Inuyasha para taparle la boca.-Bien.-Dijo cuando la vio más calmada.-

Ahora...Dime...¿Qué sucede? -Dijo él muchacho.

-Es que...No encontraba mi peine...Y recordé que lo deje encima de mi cama...-Dijo

suavemente la chica, con un poco de verguenza por la cercanía del hanyou.

-Sólo por eso tanto escándalo.-Dijo Inuyasha con un tic en el ojo.

-L..Lo siento...Es que tengo el cabello muy enredado.-Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Bien.-Dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro.-Siéntate

- ¿Para que? -Pregunto la azabache inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

-Sólo hazlo.-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Bien, Bien...Ya voy.-Dijo Kagome dándose por vencida y tomando asiento en él suelo.

-Bien.-Dijo él muchacho para tomar asiento tras la joven.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -Pregunto la azabache cual niña pequeña.

-Ya veras...-Fue lo unico que contesto Inuyasha para tomar el cabello de la chica y con sumo

cuidado comenzó a peinarlo con sus garras.

La chica sonrojada sólo se dejó hacer...Disfrutando de la sensación de las garras de

Inuyasha en su cabello...

Mientras que éste disfrutaba del delicioso aroma a sakura que desprendía el cabello de la

muchacha.

Inuyasha se tomaba su tiempo para desenredar su cabello parte por parte...

Unos Minutos Después...

-Bueno...Ya acabe...No es lo mismo que un peine, pero creo que funcionara.-Dijo Inuyasha con

voz calmada.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo suavemente Kagome, girando su torso para poder ver al chico.

-¿Hai?..-Preguntó Inuyasha, hipnotizado por los ojos chocolate de la chica.

-Arigato...-Susurro Kagome, para lentamente acercarse al rostro del muchacho.

Este esperanzado sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el contacto de los labios de la muchacha

con los suyos...

Pero a unos pocos centímetros de los labios del muchacho, la chica se desvió hacia su mejilla.

-Oyasumi nasai...-Dijo Kagome, para rápidamente, meterse en su saco de dormir.

Inuyasha, aun en la misma posición, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mostrando en estos un tinte de

desilusión, pero rápidamente estos cambiaron a determinación.

Se levantó del suelo de un salto y con decisión comenzó a caminar hacia la muchacha, quien

yacía acostada en su saco.

Ya al frente de la muchacha se puso de cuclillas.

-Kagome.-La llamó él muchacho.

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha? -Contesto la chica sin abrir los ojos.

-Siéntate.-Ordenó Inuyasha.

-¿Para que? -Dijo la chica un poco somnolienta, por fin abriendo los ojos.

-Sólo hazlo.-Dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, bien.-Musito Kagome con cansancio para sentarse.

-Bien.-Susurró él peliplata para rápidamente inclinarse y besar a la chica.

Esta con los ojos abiertos como platos, aún un poco somnolienta, le correspondió como pudo.

Unos minutos después, ambos se separaron por falta de aire, ambos con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Asi esta mejor.-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, para rápidamente saltar sobre un árbol.

-Mucho mejor.-Dijo Kagome feliz y dejándose caer nuevamente en él saco con una sonrisa en

el rostro...

**¿Y...Y...Y...Y...Y...LES GUSTO?**

**¿SI? ¿NO? ¿TAL VEZ?**

**POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER, AL IGUAL SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUN ERROR...**

**SALUDOS...BESOS...SE CUIDAN!**

**Att:PockyGame**


	4. Paletas

**-PALETAS-**

-Vamos Miroku, no quiero que se acaben las paletas.-Decía un joven de negra cabellera, de no

más de 13 años, a su mejor amigo, mientras que literalmente lo arrastraba a la cafetería...

-Ve más lento Inuyasha, ya se que hoy hace mucha calor, pero no es para tanto.-Decía Miroku,

un muchacho de 14 años, de negro cabello, a su amigo, mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

-Si, si, lo que digas.-Dijo él más joven, sin siquiera prestarle atención al muchacho.

Al llegar a la cafetería, rápidamente Inuyasha se dirigió a comprar la paleta de fresa que tanto

le gustaba.

Por suerte sólo había una chica en la fila y no tendría que esperar más.

-Vamos niña apresurate.-Se decía Inuyasha, mientras que golpeaba el suelo con el pie en

señal de impaciencia.

-Gracias Hitomiko.-Le agradeció la niña, de no más de 13 años, de cabello azabache , a la

cantinera.

-Gracias a ti pequeña.-Contestó amable Hitomiko, esta contaba con 47 años y tenía una corta

cabellera castaña, entreverada con algunas canas, la cual estaba siempre sujeta por una

redecilla.

-Una paleta de fresa Hitomiko.-Dijo Inuyasha con ansias.

-Lo siento Inuyasha aquella niña se llevó la última.- Dijo la mujer, ya sabiendo de antemano que

él muchacho protestaria.

-P..Pero...Es mi paleta favorita.-Dijo él muchacho, cual niño pequeño.- ¿Segura no tienes más?

-Pregunto esperanzado.

-Sí.-Dijo con una sonrisa la cantinera.

-¿De verdad? -Pregunto ilusionado él pelinegro.

-Claro...Tengo de menta, chocolate, vainilla, limón...-Contaba con gracia Hitomiko.

-No es gracioso Hitomiko.-Contesto Inuyasha con él ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no me resisti.-Dijo la castaña entre risas.

-Si, Si.-Fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha antes de ir con su amigo, pero en el trayecto, vio a la

niña sentada en un lugar apartado, mientras disfrutaba de su helado. Y eso le enojo, si no fuera

por esa niña Él estaria disfrutando de esa paleta en este dia tan caluroso. Con pasos decididos

se dirigió hacia la chica.

-Oye.-Dijo Inuyasha con él ceño fruncido, ya frente a la chica, quien al verlo dejó de comer su

helado.

-¿Si? -Dijo la chica.

-Esa era la última paleta.-Dijo él muchacho cruzándose de brazos .

-Claro que no.-Contestó la niña, volviendo a comer su paleta.

-P..Pero era la última de mi sabor favorito.-Dijo con tristeza Inuyasha viendo como la niña

continuaba comiendo.

-En tonces...¿Sólo la quieres por él sabor? -Preguntó la niña con una idea en mente.

-Claro.-Contesto Inuyasha.

-Bien.-Fue lo último que dijo la niña antes de tomar la nuca del chico y acercarlo más y besarlo.

Este con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con un adorable sonrojo adornando su rostro, sólo

se dejó besar por la chica, disfrutando del sabor combinado del helado y los labios de esta...

Sin decir nada la chica se separó de Inuyasha y nuevamente comenzó a comer de su helado.

Este un poco tambaleante y aun con los ojos abiertos, se fue en busca de su amigo para

contarle lo sucedido.

-M..Miroku.-Dijo él Inuyasha cuando lo encontró.

-No digas nada mi joven amigo, lo he visto todo.-Dijo Miroku con orgullo en su voz.-Oye..¿Estas

bien? -Pregunto al ver que aun no reaccionaba del todo.

-¿Sa...Sabes como se llama? -Dijo él menor por fin saliendo del trance.

-Mmm, creo que es Kagome Higurashi.-Le contesto Miroku...Esa chica le había pegado fuerte

a su amigo.

-Kagome.-Dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro, cual tonto enamorado, mirando de reojo a la chica que

le robó su primer beso.

**AUN CON ESTE FRIO...YO SUEÑO CON COMER UNA DELICIOSA PALETA DE FRESA :3**

**LO SE, LO SE ESTOY LOCA xD**

**¿Y QUE LES PARECIO?**

**¿ABURRIDO? ¿MUY USADO?**

**¿O LES GUSTO?**

**Att:PockyGame**


	5. Por los Celos

**-POR LOS CELOS-**

-Kagome.-Dijo un chico de cabello castaño, mientras que lentamente acercaba sus labios a los

de la susodicha.

-Hojo.-Dijo la azabache en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando el contacto de sus

labios.

Ya a unos escasos milímetros de besarse...

-Alejate de ella.-Dijo una amenazadora voz.

A ambos chicos se les erizaron los cabellos de la nuca ante tal terrorífica voz...

Lentamente se separaron y fijaron su vista en él dueño de aquella voz que les causó tanto

miedo, pero bastante conocida por la chica.

-Bien...Ahora corre si no quieres salir lastimado.-Dijo maliciosamente él pelinegro tronandose

los dedos.

-S..Si.-Dijo Hojo para salir corriendo.

-Asi esta mejor...Ahora tú.-Dijo él chico, para fijar su vista en la muchacha.

-Inuyasha.-Dijo Kagome, lenta y terrorificamente.

Ahora fue el turno del chico en asustarse.

- ¿S..Si? -Dijo Inuyasha un poco asustado y dando un paso hacia atrás por precaución.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué...? -Dijo Kagome dulcemente y con una radiante sonrisa,

causando que él pelinegro suspiró más calmado pero la paz no le duró mucho.- ¿¡Tienes que

espantar a cada chico que intenta besarme!? ¿¡A ESTE PASO TENDRÉ CUARENTA AÑOS

Y AUN NO HABRE PODIDO DAR MI PRIMER BESO!? -Grito la chica saltando de su asiento

para enfrentar al chicó.

-B...Bueno..Yo...Yo..-Dijo nervioso el muchacho, nuevamente comenzando a retroceder...¿Qué

podía decirle a la chica?...No podía decirle que él la amaba y que hacia eso por puros celos...

Temía mucho que ella no lo amara...Definitivamente no quería perder su amistad.

-¡NO BALBUCES Y CONTESTAME! -Dijo Kagome aún más enojada y acercando su cuerpo al

del chico...No le importaba que él midiera una cabeza más que ella...Esta vez no escaparía de

su reproche.

-Oh por favor no puedes enojarte por eso.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al pelinegro.

-Claro...No tendría que enojarme.-Dijo la chica pensativa, causando que él chico soltara todo el

aire retenido.- ¡SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HACES! -Grito la azabache hecha una

furia.

-B..Bueno.-Tartamudeo Inuyasha...Definitivamente estaba muerto.

-¿QUE...NO RECUERDAS LAS VECES QUE ME HAS HECHO LO MISMO?...PUES YO

TE LAS RECORDARÉ... HACE CINCO MESES FUE CON BANKOTSU... A LA SEMANA

SIGUIENTE CON KOGA...A LA OTRA SEMANA NARAKU...LUEGO HAKUDOSHI, AKITOKI,

SUIKOTSU, RENKOTSU, GATENMARU, HITEN, GINTA, HAKKAKU...-Enumeraba la chica,

pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Inuyasha.

-¡De acuerdo ya basta! -Dijo ya harto Inuyasha de que nombrara a todos esos idiotas según

él...Nadie se merecía a su Kagome...Sólo él.

-No Inuyasha, yo tendría que decirte eso...Ush...¡Te odio! -Gritó desesperada la chica.

Ouch...Eso le había dolido...

-¿A si?...-Dijo bajando la mirada causando que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos.- ¿Pues sabes

que?

-¿Que? -Dijo Kagome de mala gana.

-Yo te amo.-Dijo Inuyasha para rápidamente tomando a la chica por los brazos y uniendo sus

labios con los carnosos de la chica.

-I...Inuyasha...Me...Me...Esta...¿Besando? -Fue él último pensamiento consciente de la

azabache antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Inuyasha y dejándose llevar comenzó a

corresponder al beso.

Al verla más entregada, Inuyasha soltó los brazos de la chica, para colocarlos alrededor de su

cintura atrayendola más a su cuerpo

Mientras que esta colocaba su ahora libres brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Todo esto...Sin dejar de besarse...

Luego de unos minutos, sus pulmones comenzaron a escasear de aire por lo que tuvieron que

separarse...Aunque muy a regañadientes...

-I...Inuyasha...¿Lo...Lo dijiste...en...en serio? -Pregunto la azabache entrecortadamente

tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Mmmm...No lo se...-Dijo el muchacho simplemente.

- ¿Que? -Dijo la chica levantando una ceja.

- Que no lo se tontita.-Contesto divertido él muchacho.

-¿A si? -Dijo Kagome con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-¿Que vas a...? -Trato de decir él muchacho pero no pudo acabar puesto que sintió

nuevamente los carnosos labios de la chica reclamando atención...Que con gusto atendió...

-Bien.-Dijo Kagome, tomando por la camisa a Inuyasha y separándose abruptamente.- ¿Ya lo

tienes más claro?

-Mmmm...Si...-Contestó el muchacho formulando una idea.

-¿Y...? -Dijo Kagome esperando una respuesta.

-Mmmm...Te lo diré...Si me atrapas.-Dijo él muchacho para rápidamente huir lejos de su

amiga.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ BAKA! -Grito la azabache mientras trataba de alcanzarlo...

**COMO ODIO QUE MIS FICS SEAN TAN CORTOS!**

**PERO LA MENTE NO ME DA PARA MÁS! TT_TT**

**WAAAAA! ;n;**

**XD**

**SALUDOS!**

**SE CUIDAN!**

**BESOS ;)**

**Att: PockyGame...**


End file.
